X-Men: The Breakup
by ProffesorC
Summary: The X-Men discover a series of secrets that threaten to tear the team apart. Apart of Phase One of the MFU (Marvel FanFiction Universe).
1. Prologue

"Scott!" Storm thundered up the stairs from the cell room, followed by Kitty Pryde, Iceman and M.

Scott Summers, the leader of the X-Men, walked up to Storm smiling. "Yes, Ororo?"

Before Storm could respond, Iceman pushed past her and punched Scott in the face. Scott reeled back, holding his nose.

20 minutes earlier

The X-Men had just captured Madelyne Pryor, after she had broken into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Storm, M, Kitty Pryde and Iceman were interrogating her.

"What were you looking for, Madelyne?" Storm asked.

Madelyne sighed. "I was looking for my son."

"Cable was turned into a baby, right?" Storm asked.

Madelyne nodded. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has him. They contacted Scott, but he didn't want the baby, saying that he."

"What do you mean he didn't want the baby?" Kitty asked.

"What else can it mean?" Madelyne asked, rolling her eyes.

M gasped. "While I was with Generation X, Ms. Frost told us that Scott left you and the baby when Jean came back to life. Mr. Cassidy always told us that that was a lie, but it's not, is it?"

"Would Scott really do something like that?" asked Kitty.

Everyone looked at each other. "Yep," they all said unanimously.

Storm looked around. "So we've decided?"

Madelyne cocked her head to the side. "Decided what? None of you are telepathic."

"Wait!" M said. "Why do you want Cable?"

Madelyne glared at her. "I'm his mother!"

Iceman walked over and pressed a button on the console controlling the cell. The energy bars on the door to the cell vanished. Madelyne stepped through staring at them like they were crazy.

"You're actually letting me go?" she asked hesitantly.

They all nodded. "Cloak yourself with your telepathy," Storm said. "Let's go."

"Scott!" Storm thundered up the stairs from the cell room, followed by Kitty Pryde, Iceman and M.

Scott Summers walked up to Storm smiling. "Yes, Ororo?"

Before Storm could respond, Iceman pushed past her and punched Scott in the face. Scott reeled back, holding his nose.

"What was that for Bobby!?" Scott asked as a crowd gathered around them.

M glared daggers at him. "We just had a chat with Madelyne downstairs."

Scott paled. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, sweating.

"We know that you left Maddie and Cable when Jean came back to life," M said accusingly.

Scott glared at M, then ripped his glasses off. Optic beams flooded from his eyes, sending M flying backwards, crashing into a bookshelf. As everyone watched, M flew towards Scott with her shoulder lowered. She hit him in the stomach and he careened into a sofa. Before the fight could escalate, Professor X rolled into the room.

"What is going on in here!?" he bellowed.

M pointed at Scott. "He started it!"

Jean Grey stepped forward. "No, Bobby did!"

The Professor rolled his eyes. "I don't care who started it. Why was it started."

Kitty walked up to him. "Professor we found out from Madelyne that-"

"Is that what you're fighting about? " Professor interrupted, "Who cares about that?"

Kitty took a step back. "You knew?"

Professor X sighed. "Of course I knew. Nothing goes on here that I don't know about."

"So you already talked to Scott about it?"

The Professor shook his head. "I didn't, and I still don't, care about it. Scott is a grown man who can make his own decisions."

Professor glanced over at Jean then quickly looked away.

M looked back and forth between them but stayed silent, smiling to herself. Kitty glared at Professor, before turning and walking upstairs to her room."

Storm, M and Iceman followed her. "This isn't over." Storm said.

Professor stared after them, "Far from it, Ororo."


	2. Chapter 1

Three days later, Ororo, Bobby, Kitty and M met with Professor X, Scott and Jean Grey.

"Why is Madelyne no longer in her cell?" Scott asked, staring pointedly at M.

M shrugged innocently. "Maybe we need better security."

Scott leaned forward. "Maybe we need to kick out some traitors."

Ororo hushed them both. "Professor, over the years, a lot of the school has noticed that your conscience has gone downhill. Last week, several students said that you tried to mind control them into breaking up with their boyfriends or girlfriends and dating other people."

Professor shrugged. "I don't approve of student dating."

"That's a lie," Kitty said. "You avidly pushed Scott and Jean to date. And you wanted Scott and Madelyne to marry."

Professor looked flustered. "Well-I, um."

M smiled triumphantly and stood up. "And I know why!"

Professor X glared at her, but looked scared. "You couldn't possibly kn-"

"I had some friends of mine dig through your computer." M interrupted him. "You want the same thing Mr. Sinister did."

Everyone else started to catch on.

"A child between Jean Grey and Cyclops!" Kitty exclaimed.

The whole room turned to Professor X. He silently put his head to his temple. Before he could wipe their minds, M punched him in the face, knocking him out. Scott reached for his glasses, but M knocked him out too.

"What are you doing!" Jean yelled. "You act like he's killed somebody!"

M stared at her in disbelief. "He is manipulating our lives! He tried to set up Quentin Quire and Oya because he thought their baby would be powerful."

As the group walked towards the door, it swung closed. Jean levitated in front of it.

"I can't let you leave." She said as she lifted the couches off the ground.

Ororo zapped Jean with lightning, and her and the couches collapsed on the ground.

"Let's go!" The group ran out of the room, leaving their unconscious teammates behind.

They raced to the computer lab, where Emma Frost was waiting. Ororo's hands began to spark.

Emma quickly put her hands up. "Relax sparky. I'm with M," she turned to the computer that she had just been working on. "I'm ready to release the email."

"What email?" asked Kitty.

M smiled proudly. "Ms. Frost and I have suspected Professor X was shady for a while. When we finally had proof after talking to Madelyne, I asked Ms. Frost to send out an email informing all the staff and students."

Storm shook her head. "Unfortunately, many of the students look up to Professor, Scott and Jean, as do a lot of the staff. They'll just see us as traitors."

Bobby realized what she was saying. "We'll get kicked out the school."

"I don't have to put your names on the email." Emma said.

"It doesn't matter." Kitty said. "Professor will just tell everyone we did it."

Storm turned to Emma. "Can you stay here, be our informant?"

Emma nodded, "No problem."

The group went out into the hall, trying to sneak away, but the metal mutant Colossus stepped in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He said, holding up his phone. "And also, Jean says that you guys knocked her, Scott and the Professor out."

"Piotr, please let us pass." Storm asked calmly.

Colossus stared her down, then slowly stepped to the side.

Storm smiled gratefully and the group continued down the hall.

As they ran off, Cyclops ran up to Colossus. "Why didn't you stop them!" He shouted at Colossus.

Colossus stared at him. "Storm has electricity powers, I can turn into metal. Why would I fight her?"

Ororo, Kitty, Bobby and M met in Ororo's apartment. M's phone chimed, and she picked it up to read the text.

"Mr. Frost says that Professor X is furious." M explained. "We couldn't come back now if we wanted to. Our days as X-Men are over."

Storm stood up. "That doesn't mean that we can't continue to save mutants and the world. We don't need the Professor or the X-Men to help people."

Back at the mansion, Emma and the rest of the school was listening to the Professor's announcement.

"I have something very important and very sad to say." Professor X began. "Storm, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and M, have betrayed the team. They released Madelyne Pryor, knocked out Myself, Jean and Cyclops. If you see them out on the street, bring them in immediately. I am currently talking to Nick Fury about us partnering with S. H. I. E. L. D. to find them."

Cannonball stood up. "Why did they do this? This makes no sense!"

"I agree with Sam," Warpath said. "I've known M for a while, and she's never seemed like a traitor."

Professor smiled fakley at them. "You make good points, Mr. Guthrie, Mr. Proudstar. They were payed off by the Hellfire Club, which M was the white queen of for a while. She may still be."

Emma watched as Jean and Scott looked at each other and smiled. She started to say something but stopped herself. They would get was coming in time.

Professor continued talking. "I'm assigning team to track them down. Warpath, Jean Grey, Cyclops and Colossus are Team One. Rictor, Morph, Nightcrawler and Suspot are Team Two. And Emma Frost, Boom Boom, Wolverine and Banshee are Team Three. You're all dismissed."

All the teams grouped together. Emma, Boom Boom, Wolverine and Banshee walked out the door towards Logan's Jeep. As soon as they got into the Jeep, Boom Boom perked up.

"So what are we actually doing?" she asked excitedly.

Banshee looked at her quizzically. "We're going to capture the traitors."

Boom Boom rolled her eyes. "Ok… Logan, what are actually doing?"

Wolverine smiled. "We need to get to Storm and the rest of them before the others do."

Banshee's mouth fell open. "What! I refuse to help you help the traitors."

Wolverine pressed a button on his steering wheel, and Banshee's door opened. Wolverine kicked Banshee out the car, and shut the door.

"That takes care of him." Emma said smirking. She turned to Wolverine. "They should be at Ororo's apartment."

Boom Boom looked at her phone. "Warpath ditched his team and is on his way to Ms. Munroe's apartment as well."

Ten minutes later, the Jeep pulled up to Storm's apartment. The group got out and rung the doorbell to her apartment.

M answered the door. "Hey guys, come on in."

Wolverine's claws popped out. "You can't trick me, Benjamin."

Benjamin Deeds, also known as Morph, shape-shifted back into his normal form. He backed up as the group advanced on him. As they walked into Ororo's apartment, they saw Storm, M, Iceman and Kitty sitting on the couch, with Rictor, Nightcrawler, Jean, Cyclops, Colossus and Sunspot watching them. Boom Boom charged in and threw a bomb in the middle of them, sending them all flying backwards. Emma and Wolverine quickly grabbed Storm and her group and they all raced out. Right before they could get to the Jeep, it was blown up by a sonic scream. Banshee landed next to the Jeep's wreckage. He was covered in scratches and his suit was nearly torn to shreds.

"Surrender. Now," Banshee said.

Emma stared hard at him and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Storm raised her hands above her head, and wind began to swirl around the group, lifting them into the air.

"Where to?" She asked the group.

Emma connected them all psychically and they agreed on where to go. Storm catapulted them into the air, and they were gone from sight.


	3. Chapter 2

Professor Xavier was in a rage. "You outnumbered them!" he screamed at the X-Men. "How could they escape?"

"Boom Boom blinded us with her bombs," Jean said. "And Banshee had a chance to stop them, but failed."

Professor glared at her. "Don't try to blame in on someone else. All of you failed, and all of you will be dealt with."

In one of the dorms, four students were meeting to decide what to do.

Quentin Quire spoke first. "As much as I love manipulation, I don't like it when it's done to me."

Bling! rolled her eyes. "We've all known that Professor is a little sketchy. This just confirmed it."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Eye Boy asked.

Cipher spoke up. "Someone needs to find out what Storm and her group found out."

Everyone turned to her.

"You do have invisibility, Alisa," Quentin said.

Cipher sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Cipher exited the room, looked around, then turned invisible, intangible and inaudible. She walked to Professor X's office and phased through the door. The Professor's office was simple, with two bookshelves and a desk with a computer. The room was empty, so Cipher quickly made her way to the computer and began to search through. She smiled to herself as she thought about how it was the Professor's idea to teach them how to hack. As she read through his files, Cipher's eyes went wide. Suddenly, she heard voices coming towards the door. She put everything she needed onto a hard drive and stood in the corner next to one of the bookshelves. Professor X and Cyclops entered into the office.

"Some of the students are starting to question you." Cyclops was saying. "They're starting to side with Storm."

The Professor's face turned red. "I will not lose my school!" he yelled, then quickly calmed himself. "The students look up to you, right? Change their minds."

Cyclops shifted. "Two students refuse to listen to me. Its-"

"Quentin Quire and Roxanne Washington," Professor said, snarling. "Kid Omega and Bling!."

Cyclops nodded. "They've always been troublemakers."

"Their problem is that they don't obey!" Professor X ranted. "But they won't last long."

Cyclops shifted. "We teachers have been wondering something."

Professor stared at him intently."Yes?"

"How are we going to find the traitors?"

Professor X smiled. "I have it covered."

At that moment, Emma Frost walked into his office.

"Everything is set, Charles."

Cyclops smiled. "You have all the bases covered, don't you."

Professor nodded. "Now get out, Scott. Emma and I have things to discuss."

All of Storm's renegade X-Men ran back and forth in the abandoned X-Men base they had moved in to. They were trying to get it back online, but it was taking a while. Storm bent over the main computer. She had gotten it to turn on, but couldn't get in to respond.

"Move aside," Kitty said.

She sat down in front of the computer and began typing things into the computer. Within minutes, the computer was working fine.

Storm's mouth dropped open. "How did you do that?"

"Skills," Kitty said.

Storm smiled, then looked around. "Where's Logan and Warpath?"

Kitty shrugged. "They walked out whispering to each other."

Storm tried texting Logan, but he didn't answer. "I wonder what they're doing?"

Warpath and Wolverine walked down the street, keeping distant from their target.

"Is it him?" Warpath asked.

Wolverine nodded. "I didn't know him for long, but it sure looks like it."

Warpath took a deep breath. "He's spotted us."

Wolverine nodded. "I know."

Their target walked into an alley, and Wolverine and Warpath followed. As they turned the corner, John Proudstar, the thought dead X-Man Thunderbird, attacked them.

"The Gem of Cyttorak has already been found." Quentin Quire told Cipher. "Juggernaut, remember?"

Cipher glared at him "I know that. Professor's computer says that he's trying to find the rest of the gem."

Bling! gasped. "So Juggernaut only has part of the gem! But he's already super powerful. Imagine if someone got their hands on the whole gem!"

"Professor would be unstoppable." Cipher said.


	4. Chapter 3

"Why did you fake your death?" James Proudstar asked him brother John.

They were sitting in a cafe, drinking coffee and trying to make this meeting not awkward.

"I had no choice." John said. "Professor X knew that I knew his secret."

"The one about him manipulating us?" Wolverine asked.

John nodded. "It's more then that. Professor X has been manipulating more important things than us. He convinced Quicksilver to get Scarlet Witch to create an alternate reality known as the House of M. Afterwards was when Scarlet Witch stripped most mutants of their powers. Professor believed that only the strongest mutants would keep their powers. Of course that backfired when he lost his powers. Before that Professor X got Legion to go back in time to kill him. This caused the Age of Apocalypse, where Apocalypse ruled North America. Professor later faked with death at the hands of Cyclops to see how to X-Men would do. Unfortunately for him, Shadow King kidnapped him and he had to be rescued. And these are only a few instances of his meddling. He also helped cause both Civil Wars. I don't know why."

John finished and sat back.

Logan and James looked at each other in shock. There was so much for them to take in.

"Storm needs to here this." Logan said, standing up.

The three of the left the cafe, not knowing that someone had been listening.

Cipher paced in front of Quentin, Bling! and Eye Boy. "This is crazy! I knew Professor Xavier was shady, but still!"

Quentin smiled. "This doesn't surprise me at all. I've always known that the good Professor was up to something."

Eye Boy rolled his eye. "You think that everyone has an ulterior motive."

"That's because most of the X-Men do have an ulterior motives." Quentin said. "Trust me, I know what its like to plot against people."

Bling! motioned for them to lower their voices. "We need to move the plan forward."

Cipher shook her head. "Everything isn't ready."

"That doesn't matter." Bling! said. "We don't have time."

Everyone grudgingly agreed, and they each left to prepare.

Storm's eyes sparked with anger. Everyone around her instantly backed up.

"Storm?" Boom-Boom said. "You might want to calm down."

Storm glared at her. "I won't calm down. Charles Xavier has caused events that has cost lives. Who knows what he will do next?"

Thunderbird raised his hand. "He plans on killing the president."

The room exploded in outbursts of surprise and anger.

"Silence!" Storm yelled and the room instantly went silent.

She turned to Thunderbird. "Why?"

Thunderbird shifted. "He wants the government to approve a new Sentinel project. He thinks of it like the purge, only the strongest will survive."


	5. Chapter 4

Emma awoke to screams and sobs. She expected to be tied up, but the ropes lay at her feet. Whatever had happened must have been serious. Emma quickly stood up and ran out of her cell. The X-Men had even left her cell open. Emma rushed up the stairs and came to the living room. At first, Emma thought there was a fight. Everyone in the school was gathered around something in a circle. Then Emma heard the sobs and also heard a name, Sean. Emma almost screamed. She ran into the circle, pushing people out of her way. On the ground with a knife sticking in him was Sean Cassidy, a close friend of Emma's. Dr. Cecilia Reyes knelt over him gently crying. All arguments were forgotten as Emma knelt over her friend's body.

"Who did this?" Emma asked Cecilia.

"I don't know." Cecilia said. "One of the teachers found him like this."

Emma's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who?"

"Jubilee."

All suspicion left Emma. Jubilee had been one of Emma's and Sean's students in Generation X. Colossus gently laid his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"We need to move the body." He said.

Emma grudgingly stood up. "Fine."

Colossus gently picked up Sean's body and carried it into the built-in morgue.

Scott was comforting Jean, when Rictor walked up to him.

"We need to talk." Rictor said, not smiling.

Scott left Jean and followed Rictor to another room. Sally Belvin, the mutant Skids, was waiting for them.

Scott closed the door. "What can I help you with?"

Rictor took a deep breath. "We don't trust Professor X."

Scott took a step back. "Why not?"

Sally stepped up. "We found Rusty's journal. It says that Professor X coordinated his death."

"How would Rusty know?" Scott said with a forced laugh.

Sally scowled and flipped through the journal. "Professor X paid Cameron Hodge to kill Rusty after he found out something." Sally leaned forward. "Professor was trying to get Scarlet Witch to wipe out most of the mutants in the world. Rusty was able to set back his progress, but it cost him his life."

Scott glared at Sally, then blasted the journal to shreds. He silently turned and walked out. Once he was out the room, he activated his psychic link to Professor. Did you hear that? He asked Professor. Yes, take them out! Cyclops smiled and rushed back into the room. Rictor instantly hit him with a seismic clap, knocking Cyclops out.

"Run!" Rictor shouted, pointing to a window.

He and Sally quickly fled the Xavier Mansion.

"Hay!" Theresa Cassidy walked into the Xavier Mansion, followed by Deadpool.

She looked around at all the sad faces.

"What's wrong?"

Emma walked up to her. "Follow me, Theresa."

Theresa and Deadpool followed Emma into the morgue. Theresa stopped in the doorway.

"Where's my dad?" she asked, worried, "I can since his presence, but it's very faint."

Emma shook her head and pointed a table. Theresa gasped and sank to her knees. Deadpool rushed over to comfort her. Theresa sobbed into his shoulder.

"Dad…" Theresa suddenly stood up, looking confused. "He's not dead."

Emma sighed. "Theresa, please do-"

"Shut up." Theresa said. "I can since his life force, he'll be dead very soon."

Theresa walked over to Sean and laid her hands on his chest. Her hands and eyes began to glow, causing Sean to glow as well. Theresa began to scream, as she used all her power to heal her father. The glowing stopped and Theresa collapsed to the floor. Deadpool ran over to her.

"Theresa," He shouted, surprising Emma with his concern, "Remember the baby."

Emma started running towards Sean, before realizing what Deadpool had said.

"Baby!? You're having a baby?"

Deadpool glared at her, "Not important."

Theresa slowly stood up. "Did it work?"

Emma felt Sean's pulse. "No, I'm sorry."

Theresa sighed. "I must've only elongated the time before he dies. That should give Dr. Reyes time to find a way to heal him."

Emma nodded. "So about that baby?"

Theresa shrugged. "Wade and I have started dating. For real this time."

Wade held up his finger to reveal a ring. "We're getting married."

Emma smiled. "I'm sure that Sean will love this when he wakes up." Emma motioned to Theresa. "Come here."

Theresa followed her to a corner.

"What the heck are you doing?" Emma asked. "Marrying Deadpool? He's a criminal who leave you for the next woman he sees."

Theresa glared even harder at Emma. "I didn't come here for your advice. I came to see my father. I really don't care what you think."

Theresa stormed back to her fiancé, leaving a very insulted Emma Frost.

"Let's go, Wade." Theresa said and they walked out.

Emma glared after them. She was about to go after Theresa, when the alarms went off. Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized that the X-Men still wanted her. She ran out the morgue, past Theresa telling the X-Men the news and straight out the door. Emma came outside just in time to see Cyclops blow her car up.

"Do you know how much that cost?" Emma yelled, then covered her mouth.

Cyclops ran towards her, but a car pulled in between them.

"Get in." Rictor said.

Emma wasted no time climbing into the car, and Rictor sped off.

Cyclops cursed, firing after the car but missing. Professor Xavier was not going to be pleased.


	6. Chapter 5

"Is everything set?" Quentin Quire asked his cohorts.

Cipher, Eye Boy and Bling! nodded.

Quentin logged onto his computer. He opened up a website and began typing something. He looked up, almost looking regretful.

"Do it." Bling! said, not meeting his eyes.

Quentin pressed enter and they waited. A few minutes later, they heard commotion downstairs. The four of them ran downstairs, where Cecilia Reyes was telling the X-Men some sad news.

"Sean in gone!" Cecilia announced.

The entire room erupt into to sobs. Just then, Professor X rolled into the room.

"I hate to interrupt, but the renegade X-Men have been spotting downtown."

Everyone stopped and turned to the Professor with looks of disgust on their faces.

"All X-Men suit up," Professor commanded. "Now!"

The teachers all rushed off the suit up, then met Nightcrawler.

"Are you sure this is where it is?" Wolverine looked around without seeing anything.

Storm nodded. "Trish said that people reported a bright red light, kinda of like the kind Scarlet Witch produces."

Storm, Wolverine, Boom-Boom, Shadowcat, Proudstar, Iceman, Thunderbird and M had gotten a call from Trish Tilby, a reporter, that Scarlet Witch was supposedly spotted at a church in Brooklyn. Emma was called away due to an emergency with her company. The church was huge, with a bell tower and the very top, which was at least 60 feat above the already big church. The bell tower was unusually wide, about the 100 feet across. Suddenly, red lights began to blast out of the bell tower, circling up into the air.

Storm smiled triumphantly. "Told you Logan."

Logan grunted. "Just take us up there."

Storm raised her hands above her head, and wind circled the group. The wind lifted the group high into the air, before landing in the bell tower.

"I told you!" Storm said to Kitty, pointing at one of the people in front of them.

Before them stood Scarlet Witch, Emma Frost, Siryn, Madelyne Pryor and Michael Pointer.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Alright, so Emma is against us. Shut up."

Emma and Siryn whirled around. Michael lay on the ground, with Madelyne seemingly calming him with her telepathy. Scarlet Witch stopped above him drawing some sort of energy out of him.

"Leave him alone!" Storm shouted.

Siryn glared at her. "He agreed to this, so mind your business."

At that moment, Michael let out a scream of pain. Emma massaged her forehead.

"That probably didn't help our case."

Emma and Siryn prepared for a fight, but were interrupted by a bamf sound and the smell of brimstone. Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Colossus, Gambit and Rogue appeared between the two opponents. Emma sighed.

"This was not supposed to happen." She said, glaring at Theresa.

"This isn't my fault!" Theresa exclaimed. "They probably followed Storm's team."

Cyclops aimed at Emma, then fired. Emma turned to diamond and the blast bounced off, hitting Cyclops in the chest. Cyclops went flying over the edge, and Nightcrawler teleported to get him. Storm electrocuted Jean, right before she could drop the bell tower onto Siryn. Emma punched Gambit, sending him careening into Beast, knocking them both over. Colossus backhanded Emma sending her sprawling across the bell tower. Siryn screamed, throwing Colossus into the air and out of sight. Boom-Boom threw a bomb between Siryn's legs. It exploded, sending SIryn flying into Scarlet Witch.

"Watch it!" Scarlet Witch yelled. "You can't jeopardize this."

Siryn was about to stand up, but Cyclops stood above her.

"You really have sunken low Theresa." He said. "Killing your own father, for what? What are you planning?"

Siryn sat down hard. "What? He's…dead? How?"

Cyclop spat on the ground. "Don't act like you don't know. What are you planning?"

With a sob, Siryn released an ultra-sonic scream. While Scarlet Witch shielded herself, Madelyne and Michael, everyone else was thrown from the tower. Storm used the wind to soften the blow to the ground, right before she and everyone else blacked out. Siryn curled into a ball and sobbed. Without stopping draining Michael, Scarlet Witch ran over to Siryn and comforted her.

Emma frost levitated back up and dropped to her knees, trying to clear her headache.

"Is it almost done?" she asked, standing up.

Scarlet Witch nodded as the last of the energy was sucked out of Michael, just as Nightcrawler, Storm and Cyclops appeared on the bell tower.

"What are you planning?" Cyclops asked, again.

Emma glared at him. "Why didn't you just ask in the first place?"

Cyclops frowned. "I did. Siryn wouldn't tell me."

"Professor knows." Madelyne said. "Why didn't you ask him?"

"Professor Xavier had no clue what was going on." Nightcrawler said.

Emma smiled. "You really must be clueless."

"Anyway…" Scarlet Witch said. "We're not hurting anyone. Michael Pointer came to us with an idea to give back all the powers taken on M-Day. All I had to do was suck the energy out of him and release it into the air."

Cyclops lunged towards her, knowing what was coming next. Scarlet Witch let out a scream as red energy erupt from her. The energy knocked everyone off the tower, forcing Storm to once again ease their fall with the wind. The red energy burst into the air, then split into a bunch of little orbs, then shot off into different directions. Scarlet Witch smiled, then suddenly started screaming and collapsed to the ground.

"Get…out…of…my head!" As she screamed, her eyes began to glow red.

Back in Xavier's School, Professor X screamed out and collapsed to the ground.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I've failed."


	7. Chapter 6

Back at the bell tower, Storm slowly stood up. She looked up in time to see the red orbs disperse all over the world. Maybe Emma wasn't evil after all. One of the orbs shot towards the tower, presumably going into Scarlet Witch. Storm heard Scarlet Witch scream, then saw her body fall towards the ground. Storm quickly conjured up wind to soften her fall, but it wasn't needed. Scarlet Witch began to float in the air, glowing red. She screamed again, and the last thing Storm saw before unconsciousness was a flash of red energy.

Across the world, depowered mutants began to regain their powers, but Scarlet Witch, Emma, Siryn and Madelyne had not counted for every possibility. Back at the mansion, Jubilation Lee was writhing on the floor in agony.

"This doesn't make sense." Professor X said. "Jubilee has already regained her powers."

Just then, a red orb flew in and went straight into the Professor's head, causing him to cry out in pain. He levitated up into the air and furniture around him began to do the same. At the same time, very powerful firework blasts began to fire out of Jubilee's body. Dr. Reyes dived behind a couch that was still on the ground and pulled out her voice recorder.

"Apparently, Scarlet Witch's spell did not only returned mutant powers to depowered mutants. It evidently has caused mutants who were formerly depowered to become more powers." Cecilia looked at Jubilee. "Jubilation Lee's fireworks have at least doubled in power. And Professor Xavier's telekinesis has also grown more powerful. This is evident by the fact that he just pulled the house out of the ground."

Indeed, the Xavier's School building was rapidly shooting up into the air. Students began to run out of their rooms, screaming. Dr. Reyes, being the only adult left in the building, took charge.

"Hey! She yelled. "Everyone stop!"

Al the students stopped, looked at her, then continued screaming. Dr. Reyes took a deep breath.

"I said stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

All the student stopped and stared at her in shock.

Dr. Reyes smiled to herself, then quickly continued. "All right, here is the plan. Magik and Pixie will teleport everyone out in groups of four. No pushing, just get in line. Magik and Pixie, take them to the Xavier's School grounds, okay."

Magik and Pixie nodded as the students began to pile around them

"Elixir!" Dr. Reyes called after Joshua Foley, a mutant with healing abilities. "Can you stay behind please."

Elixir nodded and jogged to Dr. Reyes.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked.

Dr. Reyes sighed. "No one can know that we know this, but Scarlet Witch did a spell that was supposed to repower mutants. It did that, but it also made formerly repowered more powerful."

Elixir smiled. "That's really cool."

Dr. Reyes shook her head. "Think about all the villains who had lost their powers. Magneto, Blob, Black Tom, Unus the Untouchable, the list goes on."

Elixir stopped smiling, "Oh, yeah."

The two of them carefully knelt over Jubilee and Elixir touched her. Jubilee stopped fidgeting and the fireworks slowly stopped. Elixir walked over to Professor X, about to touch him. Suddenly, a chair came flying around and slammed into Elixir. The chair and Elixir went flying across the room and out a window.

"No!" Dr. Reyes ran across the room and looked out the window.

To her surprise, someone had caught Elixir. Melody Guthrie, the formerly powerless mutants Aero, smiled up at Dr. Reyes. Next to her was her brother Jay.

"Hello Melody." Dr. Reyes smiled, then did a double-take. "Wait, what!?"

Melody smiled even wider. "I tripped off of the roof of my house, and the next thing I now I'm flying! And then out of nowhere, Jay shows up, alive!"

Melody and Jay landed in the mansion and Elixir collapsed to his knees, kissing the ground. Melody and Jay looked around.

"What's going on?" asked Melody.

Dr. Reyes was to busy studying Jay to answer.

"You didn't lose your powers of M-Day." She said. "Maybe because your death was around that time, Scarlet Witch's spell resurrected you to. That would mean that any dead mutant who had lost their powers would come back as well. Interesting…"

Jay took a step back. "Do you mind?"

Dr. Reyes shrugged. "It's my job, sorry."

Elixir stood up and walked back towards Professor X. He ducked as a table sped at him, then dived and grabbed the Professor's leg. The Professor fell to the ground along with all the furniture he had lifted. Dr. Reyes ran to the Professor and checked his pulse. It was at a normal rate, so she stood back up and turned back to Jay.

"Can I run some tests on you?" she asked.

Melody looked around nervously. "Shouldn't we be focused on the fact that we're falling!"

Dr. Reyes looked around and realized that the building was now plummeting towards the Earth, fast. Melody grabbed Jubilee and Dr. Reyes, while Jay grabbed Professor X and Elixir. Jay spread his wings and jumped out the window, followed by Melody.


End file.
